the button eyes
by glin spicer
Summary: Coralin Jones is all grown up, and left her big pink home. however, a new girl has moved in. will the other mother git her eye's? sadly i don't know yet, i have not got that far. a bit of CoralinXWiybe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Coralin.**

**Just so you all know**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A metal hand crept silently up the wall of the well.**

**it had put itself back together yes after many years,**

**And now watt's this?**

**The hand could here its master calling.**

**It scuttled across the dark ground and into the big pink house.**

**It saw the girl Coralin and that Wiyborn boy.**

**Coralin was no longer a child nor was Wiyborn,**

**Really they were about 16 and they were talking about something.**

**The hand waited for a distraction, and the fates be on its side because at that moment **

**Coralin and Wiybe were making out.**

**The hand took its chance!**

**It ran to the little doer and just slipped under.**

**Coralin Jones thought she mite of herd something, but was to preoccupied with Wiybe that she didn't care to look.**

**The hand reattached itself to its owner's wrist.**

**The owner was a tall women resembling a spider, she had short black greasy hair,**

**And big black buttons for eyes,**

**Her limns were mechanical and greeted a dirty button eyed rat that ran across her arm and to her newly attached hand.**

**It talked in a eerie hi pitch vows.**

"**are we going to get the Coralin back are we are we?"**

"**no!" the women replied to the rat. "Coralin is to grown up, we have another doter on her way,**

**But we have to work quickly"**

**The button eyed women went to her sowing room and started to sow a new doll,**

**One with black hair and eyes as dark as her buttons. **


	2. part 2:a new family

**I do not own Coraline.**

**Just so you all know**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily June Salem, looked out the car window, but all she saw was fog, so she looked back down at her book, it read:

**If still you think me mad, you will think so no longer when I describe the wise precautions I took for the concealment of the body. The night waned, and I worked hastily, but in silence.**

"Yes it was very silent" Emily thought, as she pushed her black hair out of her face.

Emily was rather short for her age "though not as short a some girls" she would always say.

She had short black or some times red hair, dark eyes, and her skin was ghostly pale.

She looked over at her friend next to her.

Her friend Alice (full name Alice Ann Parker.) slept quietly in the seat next to her.

Alice had light brown hair and almost yellow eyes.

She had fallen asleep after telling Emily in a un happy and fed up tone, that she really didn't want to know what happened to people who got the red death.

She then presided to slam her head in to her pillow and fall asleep.

Emily looked over at her other friend Nick. (full name Nicolas Robin Good)

He was busy playing his game boy and lessoning to his I pod,

he had dark brown hair, slightly dark skin, and his killer green eyes were at the moment glaring at the screen of his game boy.

Emily thought for a moment, she reached in to the cooler at her feet and pulled out a thing of chocolate milk,

With nothing better to do she opened in and took a sip, she stopped, and went to go dump the milk over Nick's head.

"Emily June Salem don't you dare!"

Her mom yelled not so loud so that Nick cold here, but loud anon to make Emily jump.

She sat back down still bored, and put the milk away.

"were almost there ok."

Her mom said.

Her mom (Selina Salem) was just a bit taller then Emily, and looked almost just like her,

She had dark black hair longer then Emily's that came 3 inches below her shoulders,

and her eyes were dark not unlike her doter's.

Emily pressed her head into the car's window.

"it just was not fare!"

She thought.

"mom said were would never move ever agin, and here we are going to some old house that's called the pink palace."

She had not really seen the house yet but she didn't really think it really was a palace,

And she really hated the color pink.

Normally she wouldn't mined moving, she loved old houses,

and she did brighten up a bit win her mom had told her that 2 actresses had died in the lower part of the house, (she had a thing about the dead.)

But all this still made her feel no better about moving.

You see, by moving she was leaving her boyfriend back home.

She tolled him she would be back.

They had met at the library, before she left.

"Darling, pleas don't be sad, I will be back soon I promise."

Emily placed her arms around (James Oberon) here boyfriend's neck and looked into his blue eyes.

"you won't forget me, will you?"

She asked.

He had both his hands on her waste but pulled one hand up to brush her cheek.

"I could never forget you, my love"

He pulled here closer, and they kissed.

Emily pressed her head harder on the window.

The memory hurt,

She wanted to be with him, but now she was moving , and he was going to fiend a new girl, and…..

She was dragged out of her un happy thoughts by her cell phone ringing.

"and I wont hesitate no more noooo more it can not wait I'm yourrrrs"

Her phone sung and the screen announced that she had one text message.

She opened it, it was from James, and said:

**I love you baby** ***kiss***

And Emily quickly sent back:

**I Love you to darling **

***kiss***

**And just as Emily pressed the send button she herd her mom say,**

"**were here!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love you iyro **


End file.
